This research is aimed at enhancing the clinical significance of treatment effects on schizophrenia by studying the impact of a "community support system" (CSS) model when it is implemented early in the course of the disorder and in an on-going, rather than time-limited, fashion. The study also aims to provide a prospective, in-depth, multi-variate, longitudinal study of the course of young schizophrenics in the community and the factors that influence that course. Finally, the components of the treatment models used are being carefully defined and quantified in order to contribute to knowledge about the critical ingredients of CSS approached. One hundred twenty young (18-30) persons with little previous time in institutions who meet research diagnostic criteria for schizophrenia or schizophrenia-related disorders are randomly assigned to E or C groups. E patients are involved in Training in Community Living, an existing treatment program in Madison, Wisconsin which has been demonstrated to have positive short-term effects on more chronic patients. C patients receive a less intensive treatment. All patients are treated 5-9 years. Patients are followed by research staff who assess them at 6 month intervals on numerous clinical and social adjustment variables; they are also assessed yearly on several research diagnostic scales. It is hypothesized that the E approach, through early and long-temrs intervention with a model that focuses on teaching community living skills and providing stable social supports, will significantly improve patients' clinical course and social functioning.